Generally, in the area of data communication it is a well known fact that optical fibers have the capability of carrying many more signals and with a much broader bandwidth than copper or other hardwire systems. To communicate through optical fibers or optical data links, it is necessary to position an optical transmitter, such as a laser, light emitting diode, etc., at one end of the optical fiber and a light receiver, such as a light detector, light sensitive diode, etc., at the other end. Light transmitters and light receivers are generally referred to in the art as photonic devices.
To date, the major problem with optical fiber data links is the fabrication of photonic to optical fiber packages. Generally, it is desirable to include the photonic devices in electronic packages which utilize the electric signals and to have the ability to connect/disconnect a cable or ribbon of optical fibers between two electronic packages. For example, it is desirable to communicate data between peripherals and a computer, usually at as high a speeds as are possible.
In the past, many large and expensive connectors have been developed for connecting large optical cables to data terminals. Because these cables are used to carry data over very long paths (e.g. telephone communication), the expense and size of the connectors is not a factor compared to the expense and size of the overall system. However, when the object is to carry data a few meters or less between adjacent pieces of electronic equipment, the size and cost of the connectors at each end of the optical interconnect cable are a major portion of the cost of the cable.
Accordingly, it would be highly beneficial to be able to manufacture optical interconnect cables and connectors with a relatively small cost and size.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved optical package with standard semiconductor chip attachment.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved optical package which is small and easily disconnected from the optical cable.
It is yet another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved optical package which is simpler and less expensive to manufacture.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved optical package which contains very few parts relative to some prior art packages and which uses relatively standard equipment (in the semiconductor industry) and components in the fabrication and assembly.